


Breakfast

by coupsyboopsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Suggestive, probably will be a series of oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupsyboopsy/pseuds/coupsyboopsy
Summary: Last night with Seungcheol was fun, but the morning will be too.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend when we were talking about domestic!Seungcheol. She said shower sex would dangerous. I'm trying to prove her wrong through Coupsy.

You aren’t sure what woke you up first, but you can’t find the will to open your eyes just yet. The warm glow of the sun across your face is pleasant and soft. The smell of eggs and meat sizzling to perfection wafts your nose like a whispered secret meant just for you. A smile pulls across your lips and you sigh, content with how everything feels.

You remember the night before, the perfect date with Seungcheol that ended with an even more perfect night in bed. You can still feel his lips, his delicate touches, the way he moved that brought you both crashing over the edge. He was so gentle and sweet, savoring every inch of your body as if you were his last meal. He left you feeling so euphoric that it lingered until now.

You open an eye and glance over to the spot he had fallen asleep in last night, limbs tangled around you, his breathing heavy and rhythmic. You know he’s not there but your heart still skips a beat when you see it’s empty. You roll over and bury your face into his pillow, taking in his scent—a mix of natural musk and terrible body spray you can’t seem to break him of. It’s not as bad on Seungcheol as it is on everyone else.

You reluctantly climb out of bed, your arms stretching above your head as you bring life into your tense muscles. You pull the cotton sheet around you as pad your way to the kitchen, bones creaking with movement.

You lean against the doorway to the kitchen and admire the view. Seungcheol didn’t bother to dress, probably fueled by his need for food. The messy bows of your purple apron fall down his toned back and bounce over his plump bottom. You lick your lips as your eyes rake over him, his body thick and everything you could ask for.

“Oh, you’re awake?” His deep voice brings you back from your lustful thoughts and you look up into his amused doe eyes. He covers one of the pots at the stove before making his way to you. His hands sneak under the sheet and pull you close. He kisses your nose and hums. “I hope you’re hungry. I got carried away and now I can’t stop. I’ll take you shopping later to restock…”

His words are lost on you. All you can see is the way he looks, ruffled hair and broad shoulders. You only think about how he looked last night, his muscles flexing as eyes stay glued to yours, your hands desperately clutching onto him. You push up on your toes to bring your lips together. He holds you against him and moans into your, and you know that he’s been thinking about the same thing. Your arms come around his neck, the sheet fluttering to your ankles. Seungcheol grip your thighs and pulls you up, wrapping your legs around him so that he can press you against the wall.

“Does this mean I get what I really want for breakfast?” he asks, his voice more of a growl at this point. Your head falls back and you whine, nodding slowly. You let out a soft plea and he chuckles. “Meet in the shower. Let’s get you cleaned up before breakfast.” He sets you down and moves away, back to the stove to turn down the heat. You pull the tie around his waist as he goes, the apron falling as he moves away, leaving you in a fit of giggles.

“Better hurry before I start by myself,” you tease as you skip away. Breakfast… indeed.


End file.
